Sales of a particular product or service may be based upon how well that product or service is marketed to a consumer. One form of marketing is a coupon, typically in paper form, for a discount toward the product or service. Some coupons may be retailer specific, for example, only redeemable for the discount at a particular retailer, while other coupons may be product specific from a manufacturer and redeemable at any retailer.
Moreover, some coupons may be for a specific size and/or package type of the given product. For example, a coupon may be for a 6-pack of 12 ounce cans of an item, or for a 10 ounce or larger package of a particular product. However, a consumer may prefer 16 ounce bottles of the product instead of the 12 ounce cans, in which case the consumer may not be able to redeem the discount, and thus may be disinterested in the product.